Imagine That
by kriscullen
Summary: Upon leaving Bella, Edward manages to stay away from her for a little under a year. To the best of her ability Bella somewhat copes with the loss of her true love. In the midst of that coping the Cullens are temporarily replaced with a new vampire famil
1. Preface

_Summary: upon leaving Bella, Edward manages to stay away from her for a little under a year. To the best of her ability Bella somewhat copes with the loss of her true love. In the midst of that coping the Cullens are temporarily replaced with a new vampire family. What happens when the Cullens return and find out who Bella has been hanging out with? How will Edward feel about the new relationships she's made?_

_A/N: my first piece of fanfic. :) Please bear with me._

Preface

I wasn't sure what I was going to do after everything was said and done. I knew that I would be hurting him. My indecision slowly crept back into my thoughts and willed itself to be known, increasing the potency of the remorse and heartache with each thought it overtook, and I thanked my lucky stars that he couldn't read my mind. Though I wished with everything I had that the decision I chose to bestow on us all could have ended with a different outcome. I knew I couldn't take it back now- because it was already too late for that. My mind was set and not even he could keep me from falling through with it. If only he would see that my intentions were for him. If he could only see that my intentions were for _us_ and the eternity that would graciously extend her arms for us.


	2. Chapter One: Driven

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that Stephenie Meyer has created is hers!_

_A/N: I will be switching point of views throughout the story, just so it makes sense and comes together. Everything will be in Bella's Point of view unless stated otherwise. :)_

**Chapter One: Driven**

It's been five months since the Cullens left. It's been five months since my heart has been taken from me forever to travel in the hands of the man ill only ever love. It's been five months since I've been myself. But how can I put myself back together when the pieces of me have left with him? Every single little piece of me he has. Being in school is torturous. So many memories have been produced and so many incidents that have happened here in these hallways, here in this parking lot serve as a constant reminder to the life I will never bear witness to live. The family I will never be allowed to love and confide in and the worst of it all, the love that will never be able flourish with the man I was destined to be with and the love that I'll never be able to return to anyone else. I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High and to my surprise I looked upon a new set of faces. Dumbfounded I sat in my truck staring wide eyed at each and every one of them while they exchanged words amongst each other. The tallest boy by the looks of him reminded me slightly of Emmett. He had short jet black hair; his body was built and was muscular enough to be presented as a threat if the need should ever arise. The female standing next to him looked beyond beautiful and sweet. She too had jet black hair and curves that accentuated her slender body perfectly. The other female was slightly taller and had a body that was a little less petite to the female standing next to the big male. Her hair was blond and reached the length of her delicate shoulders. I visibly only saw three of them but as I looked closer I saw that there were two other males sitting inside the car talking and exchanging glances from me to their siblings back to the other. They stared at me for a few more seconds before they slowly withdrew themselves from the car and paraded towards the others. One of them had a head of soft blond curls and had the features of a god. While the other had a head full of rich mahogany brown hair and was gorgeous beyond explanation. His features were chiseled to perfection on his pale glorious face while he attempted to be stealthy and stole glances over in my direction and mumbling to the two females.

**Eric's POV**

Forks… what a drag. Seriously. There will be nothing to occupy myself in that little cow town that's interesting. I honestly don't see a point in moving from a place that we've all come to love to a place that only holds sunless skies that will give us the liberty to attempt to withhold at least a small piece of whatever humanity this damned existence possesses. Anthony claims I'm just sulking; in all honesty, I placed my sulking aside if not forever ridded myself of that burden the moment I chose to renounce the hunting of humans and switch my diet to that of animals. He claimed that it worked wonders on the soul and eased the guilt that accompanies with the loss of a human life. A human life that _you_ consciously had a choice to determine whether they lived or died, but chose to end theirs just to sustain _yours_and live. At first I didn't acknowledge his food choices and scoffed at the idea but ultimately allowed myself to try it. No. I'm not sulking. I'm just in need of a little atmospheric change. Sure forks is a little town and I have come to expect nothing more than that with my experiences of little towns, but maybe just maybe it will hold something of significance that will undoubtedly change the perspective I have of them completely and actually be worth the move.

"ERIC!! Will you please hurry up? We have a purpose to go school so you better get your butt down to the kitchen right now." Maddie screeched 5 octaves higher and stamped her foot against the tiles. "if you so as much make me miss this Eric Reed I swear ill do something sooo horrendous you'll be wishing you listened to me the first time!" Maddie has never been more determined than this to go to some generic small town high school.

"Maddie! Don't scream. Vampire remember? I can hear you perfectly fine." I stated matter-of-factly as I strolled into the kitchen. She really bouncy today. More so than she usually is. She was only hyper like this when Gucci released a new clothing line. "So why is it exactly we have to go to school? Did you get a read off of anything in particular at THE school?"

"Well… It's someone at the school, but what I don't get is why we should feel the need to interact with humans. It's by far the weirdest thing I have ever felt a pull from. But I have a feeling we will be doing that someone a favor. They are going to need a friend or two or three or four OR FIVE!!!!" The bouncing started again. I just rolled my eyes. "AND that's what we are for!!!" _I hope it's a girl Anna and I can go shopping with and watch movies and gossip. EEEP!_ Her mental and her verbal eeping was sooo loud even her mate managed to slide out of the house with ears intact to wait in the car. By then I've had enough screeching and bouncing for the entire week that I took Will's sudden escape as my siblings and my cue to say our goodbyes to mom and dad and walked to the car. Anna wanted a chance to drive her M3. I just glared at her. She knew we needed to remain unnoticed. _God knows we are different already…she why not just go with the flow?_ She added nonchalantly while twirling the car's keys on her finger. I suppressed a sigh and walked to where the rest of them were waiting. She was saying some nonsense like 'we'll need the space Will so you are just going to have to ride in the trunk on the way home'.

"That's where you most definitely belong Will." Anna spat through her teeth as she shot daggers to the all too innocent looking Will.

"Whatever Anna you're just upset because I trashed your closet AFTER YOU DESERVED IT. I mean come on! After what you did to MY room?!!" He scoffed. I don't know why I decided to join this group of dysfunctional vampires. That's right! I loved them. I chuckled to myself knowing all the fun times we've spent over the years as a family. Anna and Isaac were the pranksters of the house and if something went wrong they were immediately blamed. Anna quickly reached over and began to "playfully" swat the space around him though Anna's thoughts told me that he had every intention to hit him and hit him hard. Not seeing through Anna's playful façade Will began laughing and in the moment of his laughing he let his guard down allowing Anna to swipe him on the side of the head. Growls erupted from Will's chest signaling to the others and myself to start laughing uncontrollably. He tried to lung at her but Maddie held him back and Anna's growls began to fill the space in the car. Isaac, Maddie and I tried to control our fits of laughter while we attempted to calm the two hot heads down.

"Enough!" I screamed with authority as they showed signs of getting violent. "Must we always be the ones to pry you off of the other? Act like adults for once. Lunging and hitting is NOT to be taken care of during our time in the car. If anything wait until we get home and when you're out in the open and can't break anything." _Gah! You're such a grandpa. We were just having fun!_ Will and Isaac practically pouted at the same time. Will tried to use those sick puppy dog eyes he usually uses on mom so that he gets what he wants. Our "mother" Sarah was always the type to love and forgive tenfold and easily succumbs with puppy dog pouts.

"Eww Will, you know that holds nothing on me. It only works on Sarah." I said disgusted. Everyone began snickering at his failed attempt while I remained disgusted with my brother.

"Well, never hurts to try." He grinned.

"We're here," Maddie yelled. "Now let's see… nope our person isn't here yet so let's get out and be patient." She was the first one to get out while she glanced around eagerly for this mystery person. _I'm going to go sign us in ok? Um ill meet you back here before our person shows up._ Anna gracefully walked off towards the front office with Isaac in tow. Not wanting to attract attention to ourselves Will and I remained in the car. What could have brought us to this place? What's wrong with Anthony and Sarah going on assumptions from Maddie to move to this little town? She was usually right in all her assumptions but the hustle and bustle of Chicago was always in my families and my favor. Anna and Maddie loved the many stores and boutiques that it had to offer. Anthony loved to teach at the university while Sarah just loved being where ever Anthony was. Will, Isaac and I had our fair share of sightseeing. It wasn't our first time in Chicago but that just tells you how much we enjoyed the views and the city in itself. It's always easier to keep up the charade and act human when the population is greater than 1000. And now we're in Forks, Washington awaiting a "purpose point" of some sort and attending a boring high school. I was brought out of my daydreaming by Maddie's chirpy bird voice.

"She's here!!!" _oh my. She needs a lot of work. But she's fixable. I wonder what happened to her. Oh well we'll find out soon enough. I'm so glad we moved here I don't think she would have of survived much longer. Hey Eric take a look at her I think we can be the ones to fix her and she can be your mate. _She was mentally wagging her eyebrows and whistling so low no one could possibly hear her but us. The vampires with bionic hearing. Oh that Maddie was something else. I tried to get a read on this girl but came up with nothing. I looked in the direction that Will was looking to right next to me. She was the most beautiful woman that I could have possibly laid eyes on. She was in real bad shape. She looked too underweight for her normal petite size and so pale you would think she was one of us if you didn't do a double take. The sound of her heart was thumping loudly. She turned and looked towards my family standing out by the car then at Will and me in the car. Her heart picked up double speed and the faintest blush rose to her cheeks. In that moment I knew she'd be part of our family. And I knew we would all welcome her in with open arms. Sure the Volturi were something to worry about, but she'd be one of us in no time that it wouldn't attract attention. She would be my third sister. My little sister. The one that's always fun to be around. And if it turns into something else. So be it. BUT I'm sure her state of being involves having to deal with the loss of a mate. I was sure of it. The way she looked at us with her too knowing eyes. I knew in that moment that she knew about us. I smiled at her and the blush on her cheeks grew more prominent. After some contemplation she smiled back. By now Anna and Maddie motioned for us to get out of the car.

"Wow. She gorgeous… I'm going to go talk to her. It won't be too forward will it? Maddie come with me?"

"Ok!" Maddie exclaimed as she pranced towards Anna who in turn walked towards the girl's old ugly truck. That the first thing that's going to go. I'll get her and Audi or a nice little two door Mercedes to drive whenever she's with us which is going to be all the time. I smiled to myself at the thought of having a new addition to our family. Having a new sister to annoy with Isaac and Will should be fun.

"Hi I'm Anna Reed and this is Maddie Reed. Were new here and were wondering if you would mind showing us around…?"

"And be our friend too?" Maddie finished excitedly.

Wow. Forward Much?

"H-hhi um I'm Bella, sure, and consider us friends." Her audible gulp and stuttering heart was enough proof that she was nervous. I had to laugh at the fact that she was nervous and not scared. She turned to our direction obviously hearing my outburst. Blush colored her cheeks once more.

"Oh don't mind him, that's just Eric. Our annoying older brother. Are you scared? That's why he's laughing. He heard you gulp." Maddie smiled showing too much of her teeth.

"No not scared. Just a little shocked to tell you the truth. I never thought I would run into anymore or your kind after what happened." She choked out. What's this? What happened?

"What happened?" Anna replied sympathetically. As soon as Anna's question left her lips she instantly regretted it. Bella's eyes began to water as her arms wound themselves around her torso and this wasn't the place to bring such a sensitive subject up. "Oh its okay honey, you don't need to tell us now if you don't want to. How about you come over to our house after school and explain then?" Anna placed a hand as reassurance on her delicate shoulder.

"Ook I think that will be better. I don't want to turn into a puddle in front of everyone." She smiled slightly.

"Ok, well for charades sake do you mind showing us around?" Maddie stated. _Don't be rude. Come and introduce yourselves._ That was our cue to walk over and follow up with our introductions.

"Hello I'm Eric..." I wasn't able to go farther into my introduction due to Isaac cutting in.

"Hi I'm Isaac and this is…"

"William," Was this family all about interceptions now? "But Will for short. Bella, I see you have already met our eager mates. I'm sorry if were being too forward but you were the reason for our move here to Forks. And as of now you are our family's priority and hopefully if you will allow us to, we would like for you to become part of our family one day or at the very least a dear friend to it."

Her eyes widened, her breathing stopped and tears began flowing at Will's words. She immediately embraced him and began sobbing. Will embraced her back for assurance and his thoughts showed nothing but love and wonder for his newly acquired sister. "You have no idea how hard it has been for the past five months and not being able to talk to anyone who understands. I don't think I'm capable to hold out for the entire day. Would it be alright if we left now? I know you all probably know everything anyways." She smiled at all of us looking for a response.

"Sure, come on we'll pick up your truck later." I stated with a smile and reached for her hand.

"Ok." She smiled back at me taking my hand without hesitation.

_She's so trusting. So- what's the word? True. You can tell right Eric?_ Isaac's mental voice penetrated my thoughts. I nodded slightly not giving information on our private conversation.

"Will you know what that means!" Anna sang as she hopped into the driver's seat.

"Yeah yeah yeah I don't know why we couldn't just take two cars. It's not over yet Anna. I know how to get you back where it hurts the most." He grumbled as he jumped into the trunk and allowed thoughts of him stretching her clothes and setting her shoes on fire. We could hear him attempting to get comfortable and just as he was about to Anna floored it sending and unsuspecting Will probably face first into the license plate area of the trunk. We heard a thump and then he began cursing both verbally and mentally towards his sister. We all laughed while we allowed the seriousness of the conversation from before to melt away as the car's tires closed the distance to our new house.

_A/N: who would have thought there would be another mind reader she would know about? certainly not me...well maybe i did :) hope you all liked it. thanks to all of you who added me to their favorites and for the 2 reviews i got. yes i hope it remains to be awesome and i hope it continues to stay interesting. the next chapter will be up by the end of the weekend after i write my psychology paper...blah. thanks again im looking forward to writing the second chapter!!!_


	3. Chapter Two: Introductions

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my vampire family ;) _

_A/N: sorry it has taken so long for me to get this chapter up. I've had papers and tests galore. I got a 72 on my government exam. :( I studied really hard for it too. It's just the Texas Legislature is the most confusing thing to try and remember. As if that weren't enough were tested on it quite frequently. _

_Well, I kind of figured I'd start posting songs I have listened to while writing the chapters. :D _

_Yellow- Coldplay_

_Maybe- Secondhand Serenade_

_Keeping Me Alive- The Afters_

_The Only Song- Sherwood_

_You Found Me- The Fray_

_The Thief- Relient K_

_Without further to do…wa laa!_

Chapter Two: Introductions

The Silence that emanated from within the car was comfortable and reassuring. I didn't push the conversation between us and I was more than relieved that neither did anyone else although I'm not sure why they kept quiet. Maybe they wanted to give me the moment of silence to pull myself together. Or perhaps they were looming with their own responses and questions to ask me. I on the other hand, was silent for different reasons. Thinking about talking what ripped apart my very existence was mentally wearing me down and I contemplated telling them everything. Were they trust worthy enough? What would they think of me when I tell them he left me? When _they_ me? Would they view me as a burden not worth dealing with? I mentally slapped myself because I knew all too well that the revelations of my actions were of no use. I was already in _their_ car and on the way to _their_ house to discuss my catatonic state. Someone might argue that what I'm doing is reckless and stupid, but I don't care. This family seems just as nice as the _Cull- they_ did. They just met me and claim that they are here for me and want be to become part of their family. I decided that it didn't matter. They haven't done anything thus far to not deserve my upmost respect and trust.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the pointed glances everyone was giving me and just as they would quickly leave my face and stare down Eric. Some would plead with their eyes while others would glare and disapprove on the subjects he would shake his head no at. Oh no.

"You read minds Eric." It wasn't a question. I stated. What are the odd another vampire family that moves to Forks has a member who can read minds.

"Yes Bella? How did you know that?" He asked taken aback by my statement.

"Well to partially answer your question I can tell. They're having conversations with you. Their eyes put on a display of emotions that also clue me in to what they're communicating to you. I may not be a vampire BUT I am very observant. And as for also knowing in your ability, it's relevant to the story I'm going to tell you at your home." They all stared at me in awe at the comprehension of their private talks with their brother.

"I told you there was a reason to come over here! Bella, I already love you as my sister! I hope you know that!" Maddie cheered and hugged me fiercely. I hugged her back loving the differences in our skin temperature and the scent that radiated off of her. It has been so long since I actually _felt_ the coldness of something and although Forks, Washington screamed cold and unpleasant weather, it never compared to the coldness of an immortals touch that I have longed for in the past 5 months. She smelled of the citrus of oranges and the gentle breeze of the wind where they basked in the Floridian sun along with the subtle scent of summer lilies lingered in the background. Surely her scent matched her personality perfectly. She was very bright and upbeat and an all around fun person to be around.

"Maddie you are scaring her. Let go." Eric chided from her left.

"No, no it's ok Eric she's not scaring me. I know it might be a little too soon but I just know that we will all be great friends. I love you too Maddie." I smiled to back up my statement. Everyone visibly relaxed and it fell back into the comfortable silence the car had previously endured.

*****

We pulled into a secluded area and drove about a mile in from where the road had begun.

"Were here!!" Isaac bellowed from the front seat as the car rolled to a stop.

"Get me out. Get me out!! I'm suffocating." Will whined. He attempted to make mock choking noises from the trunk. I couldn't help but giggle at the dialect he chose. We all knew too well that he indeed did not need air and it was physically impossible for him to choke, suffocate and die from the lack of oxygen. He reminded me so much of Emmett. By the looks of it they both had the same crazy personality. Isaac hopped out of the front seat and opened my door for me like any gentleman would. I thanked him with my eyes while he bowed his head and mouthed 'you're welcome'. I turned my attention towards their home and was stunned by the beauty of it. It was just as beautiful as their home. It was a little different than their home but it could easily over rule theirs. It was a very modern home with wood for walls. It was a very sophisticated, yet clean and simple two story house that over looked the Forks scenery. The tones popped of the house popped with the lush green of the wilderness. It looked very conspicuous which I am assuming is what they preferred. They are vampires after all and they deserved nothing but the best. (A/N: **link on profile for the house)** it suited them very well.

"It's not much but we don't plan on staying here long." Will exclaimed. He must have of seen the panic in my eyes because he quickly back tracked and explained his statement further. "I mean we'll wait for you to finish high school and graduate of course. You can apply to any college you'd like and we would surely follow. As long as it guarantees a wide variety of night courses or sunless days for us. We just needed a house in the mean time while we stayed here and waited for you. You surely didn't think we would leave you behind did you?" He smiled and laughed as if taking me with them after we graduated was an absolute no brainer. I was more than relieved that their intentions after high school seemingly held me in them. I smiled back and shook my head of the negative thoughts of abandonment.

"Well, yes and no." I stated sheepishly.

"We would never leave you silly. Not unless you would want us to." Eric placed her arm around my shoulders and pulled me into her side reassuring me that this family in fact was here to stay and I was as much of a part of them as any of the others were. We made our way into the house only to be greeted by the remaining additions of their family which I'm assuming were there "parents".

"Eric you didn't mention we would have company over. Why are you all out of school? It's the first day of school here you wouldn't want to make a bad impression would you?" Their mother exclaimed with stern affection. The woman was beautiful. She had sensual locks of soft gold hair that twisted themselves a little past her shoulders. She had topaz colored doe shaped eyes that were set in her pear shaped face. Her body was slender and she probably stood at about 5'9. She smiled slightly at me and returned her gaze to her children.

"Mom please understand… Bella this is our mother Sarah. Sarah this is Bella our purpose point for lack of a better way of explaining it." Eric said triumphantly.

"Oh dear forgive me, where are my manners?" She laughed and hugged me. "Bella it is wonderful to meet you. I'm so glad that we've been given the opportunity to meet someone like you. I trust that these five have been treating you well so far?" I nodded and blushed hugging her back.

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Reed and they have been treating me wonderfully." I smiled.

"I will have none of that dearest Bella. Call me Mom or Sarah. Kids let me go get your father. I'm sure this isn't purely a social visit otherwise it would have waited until _after_ school." She smiled and flew up the stair to get their father. Moments later a tall man accompanied Sarah. He stood at about 6'5 and had mahogany colored brown hair that was slicked back and professional looking. He was also very easy on the eyes and had a smile that would literally generate enough power to supply the town of forks with lighting.

"Hello Bella it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Anthony Reed and I am the leader of this coven. I presume you are why we are here." He extended his arm for a hand shake and smiled warmly to encourage me.

"It's very nice to meet you Anthony. And yes? I suppose I am?" Everyone began chuckling at my uncertainty towards their situation. He proceeded to guide us towards the living room where everyone pulled up a seat in preparation for my story. Will and Isaac claimed the long couch while Sarah and Anthony pulled up a chair and sat immediately to their left. Eric claimed the space by their feet and Sarah began playing with his hair. He playfully swatted her hand away and told her she was making him blush in front of me. Anna and Maddie took the couch cushions on either side of me saying that they were here for me if I should need it.

"Now Bella will you please enlighten us with the abundance of knowledge of our kind and how you came to be today?" Anthony asked politely. I sucked a deep breath while I mentally prepared to spill my soul out to them. They all looked interested and ready for my story. Well, here goes nothing.

"Well I moved to Forks about a year ago. My mother and father divorced when I was little therefore leaving me with my mother. She moved to phoenix shortly after the arrangements of the divorce were finalized. Every year for about two weeks I would spend the summer with Charlie-my dad. But that's beside the point. A year ago my mother got remarried to a man named Phil. He plays baseball for a living so he traveled a lot. My mother would spend half the season watching me and then the other half traveling with Phil. She stayed with me at first, but I could see that she was unhappy about having to stay behind and watch me so I decided that it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie. My mother tried to talk to me out of it and said that we would find a balance between this but I insisted that I move with my dad. It didn't matter whether or not I would be happy living with my dad, as long as she was happy I was happy,"

"That's very generous of you Bella. Sorry please continue." Anna stated being overtaken by her thoughts. I smiled and did as she asked.

"I moved to forks and started at Forks High. The first day was ruthless. I hated the attention that being a new student brought with it. I went through the day trying to avoid as many people as I could and eventually lunch came around and I sat with some kids from my classes. It wasn't until I saw them that my friend Jessica explained who they were. They were the five most beautiful people that I had ever lay eyes on. I began to ask her why they were so distant and she told me that they just weren't into talking to people and that four of the five were actually dating each other,"

"Who were they?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Jessica began to explain that the burly boy who was named Emmett was dating the blond named Rosalie while the pixie like girl named Alice was dating the lean blond named Jasper. That only left one that didn't have any one. I immediately began curious of this bronze haired boy named Edward. It didn't go without notice that I was staring at them, him in particular. We made eye contact and he seemed curious as well. Lunch progressed with me trying not to stare at him and it ended with me going to my next class. Little did I know that I had biology with Edward Cullen." They continued to stare at me as if his last name struck a chord. "As soon as I walked into the door he tensed up and began sending me hateful glares. There were no other seats in the class so I was forced to sit next to him. He made me believe he hated me with this actions and body language. When class was over he ran out of the room and I didn't see him for a week. It began to bug me to think I was the reason for his hasty exit and his delayed return to school. He came back and introduced himself and apologized for his actions the previous time we encountered each other. The following day I was waiting outside by my truck for class to start. The roads were icy and slick and the next thing I know a van is about to crush me between it and my truck but somehow Edward managed to race across the parking lot and prevent the van from crushing me. He used his hands to stop the van. That raised red flags for me and at that moment I knew he wasn't normal. I was taken to the hospital and was treated by Dr. Cullen his father and I put two and two together. They both knew I knew something was wrong with them but I promised I would refrain from saying anything about Edwards's hasty save if he told me how he managed to get to me so fast and how he stopped it. We agreed and I kept his secret. He ended up not telling me and ignoring me for about 2 months. During that time I spent time with the kids down at La Push and they told me some of their Quileute legends. One of them involving a treaty with a coven of "cold ones". What surprised me is that the legends involved the Cullens and the Quileute wolves. I filed that away for memory. The school dance was coming up and some of my girl friends wanted to go dress shopping in Port Angeles so I tagged along. I ended up splitting up with them to go to some book store and needless to say the danger magnet I am men followed me around and intended to have their way with me." As soon as I said that Eric began growling. "I was really lucky though Edward was able to save me before anything happened. He took me to dinner afterwards and on the drive home he told me what he and his family were. By then I had already fallen from him. I didn't care what he was. He told me he was a monster and that I shouldn't be with anyone like him. That he was dangerous. Though we disagreed on that subject he proceeded to tell me that he was able to read every mind with the exception of mine and that the reason he knew where to find me was because he heard the vile things those men were thinking. He also explained the other talents of his family members. Alice is able to see into the future though it's subjective with the decisions people make along the way they are pretty accurate. Jasper can influence the emotions of those around him. He can calm down a room or excite it. Anyways after that evening Edward and I became attached by the hip and we did everything together. One day Alice invited me to watch them play baseball." The ache in my chest began to make itself known and I instinctively wrapped my arms around my torso. Anna and Maddie gave me looks of encouragement and I mustered up the mental strength to continue. "While they were playing a trio of nomads came into the clearing and one took a liking to my scent. His name was James and by what the Cullens were saying he was a tracker and nothing would stop him. A coven of vampires protecting a mere human was enough to set him off and make me his most enjoying game ever. And virtually in a game with many members only one person wouldn't do. James enlisted the female in his coven while the other parted ways not wanting to get involved. Alice and Jasper drove me down to Phoenix to wait for further instructions from Carlisle and Edward. Rosalie and Esme diverted the female vampire Victoria and Emmett, Carlisle and Edward made up the hunting party. James managed to figure out our plan and changed course to phoenix. I got a phone call from Alice's phone and it was James. He told me he had my mom and if I came quietly no harm would be done to her. As we were waiting for Edward and the others at the airport I was able to get away and plunge head first towards my death." They all gasped and then growls erupted from Will, Isaac and Eric. "James ended up meeting me at the old ballet studio where I used to practice when I was younger and he tortured me and was just about to kill me before I blacked out. I was so close to dying it was almost hard to snap out of it. I did though, by this intense burning in my hand. I had been bitten by James and Edward became frantic. Carlisle only saw two options. Let me change or Edward could suck the venom out. Edward was opposed to having me changed so he tried to suck the venom out. Although it was hard for him because my blood sang for him he pulled it off and we were back in forks to attend our prom that he and Alice deluded me into going to. We had a good summer and we fell more in love with each other. My birthday came along and Alice insisted on throwing me a party." Tears began to well up in my eyes and Eric crawled over and placed a reassuring hand on my knee telling me he and everyone else was there for me.

"It's okay Bella. Take your time. Whenever you're ready ok?" He gazed up at me with concerned eyes. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Everything was going well until I had to open up my presents. I accidently gave myself a paper cut and Jasper, the newest vegetarian, sprang at me intending to have me for dinner. Edward protected me from his own brother but I got hurt in the process. The impact of Jasper flying into Edward pushed me back and I ended up falling and cutting my arm. Carlisle repaired me and Edward took me home." I began sobbing now. "He became very distant and started detaching himself from me and everything we did together. On the third day after my birthday incident he told me that he and his family were leaving. That he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't. I tried to persuade him to take me with him but he insisted that his world wasn't for me and that he was no good for me. I told him that where ever he was, was a good place for me to be. He then told me I wasn't good for him turning his previous argument around so that I had no way to fight him. He told me he didn't want me and told me that he or his family would never bother me again. I told him that I couldn't live without him but he told me that I would find someone else to love and that my memories of him will fade over time. The last things he told me was that if would be as if he never existed and to take care of myself. And he was true to his words. He took everything that he had ever given to me. He took all the pictures I had of him in my scrapbook. Although he said it would be as he never existed I could never forget him. for the first week I didn't eat or drink. I was pretty much catatonic and for months I just got up and lived with the motions of life. Just recently I chose to "wake up". And then I met you all." I looked at each of their beautiful faces and found the relatively same face. Sarah was silently sniffling as was Anna and Maddie. They had embraced me shortly after I was done talking. Anthony looked apologetic and sad. Will was giving me a reassuring smile that simply said they wouldn't do that to me. Isaac looked like he was about to cry. And Eric. Eric looked livid. His hands were balled in fists and the fury was radiating off of him in vast waves. I gently rubbed his shoulder signaling to him that it was okay.

"I'm sorry Bella. For everything that you had to go through. And I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your mate, but rest assure when I see him Bella so help me ill kill him for making you like this." He spat.

I gave him a weak smile and for the first time in five months relief washed over me knowing that I finally talked to someone about it. And for the first time in five months I had felt the comfort of having a family again.

_This chapter might not be the best I'll be able to write but rest assure that we all know what happened to Bella and Edward. This I suppose is just a filler chapter for the ones coming up. :) please review. Thanks guys._


	4. Chapter Three: I'll Be the Death of Me

_Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight._

_A/N: Buon Giorno! Dispiace che a cosi a lungo per arrivare a questo capitolo. Ho provato a digitare en italiano a prefigurare il capitolo de eventi. _

_Translation: Good Morning! Sorry it took so long for me to put the chapter up. I thought I'd type in Italian to fore shadow the events in the chapter._

_Playlist:_

_Op. 72 No. 1- Frederic Chopin _

_Op. 30 No. 6- Felix Mendelssohn _

_Sonata in F minor- Domenico Scarlatti (I listened to this one mostly)_

_I'll have links on my profile to the songs so you can listen to them._

_Without further to do. On with the story!_

**Chapter Three: I'll be the Death of Me**

**Eric's Point of View**

As the initial shock of her words wore off every member of the family, with the exceptions of Anthony and Sarah, had immeasurable expressions pasted on their features. Isaac and Will were fighting internally against themselves and their weakening resolve. They were trying hard not to involve themselves in a killing spree of the Cullens. Anna had managed to quiet her sobbing to whimpers while embracing Bella as tight as she could get away with without killing her of impact. Maddie was motionless. I looked at her to see what was wrong but she still kind of seemed like she hadn't come out of being shell shocked. I waited a few seconds before my impatience got the best of me and I took it upon myself to see what was going on in that head of hers. Her mind was going a mile a minute thinking about everything at the same time and it was beginning to give me a headache.

_Bella catatonic? I've expected the depression following a break up but catatonic? That's why she is so thin… oh no. Hearing her story. She's so much worse than what she led off to be. How could he? _She mentally screeched. _She loves him. IS HE AN IDIOT!! He of all people should know that the love of mates is not extinguished and you just DON'T forget. She might be human and not _feel _it in the capacity we do but I know…WE ALL KNOW that even if she had allowed herself to love another, she would never love anyone as much as she loved him. Therefore, she won't allow herself to be loved as much as he loved her. The Volturi, they are something to worry about. We have never caused attention to ourselves other than following the diet Carlisle has created amongst our kind. Alice seems like my type of girl. SHOPPING. James…James the nomad James? Yes! Wow killed by Edward Cullen and family. Never thought I would see the day. He always was an irritating individual. Always got wrapped up in the hunt. He had it coming. I would have deliberately defended this human just as they had. She is far too special to allow anything to like that to happen to her. Bella. My poor Bella has been through so much. Now I'll ever be able to leave her behind. Not that I would ever consider leaving her ERIC!! I know your listening._

She snapped out of her 10 second coma and hugged Bella whispering words of comfort into her ear. At this point everyone including myself reassured her that things will work out on its own time. It wasn't until I heard Anthony's thoughts drift toward his story that I realized we would all have to share our past with her. Not that either of us would have a problem but she acquainted us with her story it would only have been fair.

Everyone hovered around her on the sofa attempting to mold themselves to either side of her in preparation for the story Anthony was about to deliver. Sarah gently disentangled herself from Anthony's arms and proceeded to where we were all sitting. I offered my seat to Sarah but she declined as she planted herself at Bella's feet and looked me dead in the eyes.

_She's taken a liking to you son. I feel that out of all of us she can relate to you the most and she's going to need you the most to help her along the way. She's been let down by our kind. Not only by our kind but a _man _of our kind. We can't let that happen again. While you and your siblings were ruffling each other's feathers and preparing for battle, Anthony and I saw a completely different meaning to the boy's actions. I know it's hard to grasp and understand due to the extent of the situation, but put yourself in Edward's shoes. He sacrificed his love for her to keep her safe. Read between the lines Eric. Not only is she suffering but he is suffering tenfold. He might be too ignorant to believe that the love for a mate on both sides will go away. We are not. We will help her cope with this temporary loss and when she is ready we will help her find him. We will help her find them. I'm sure that William will not detest her need to track them down knowing that it is what she really wants. He loves her already like he loves any of us and will not be willing to see her unhappy._

I considered what she just told me and nodded. Throughout Sarah's silent conversation with me I had attempted to reexamine the situation and see why he was justified in leaving her for her own good. But the thoughts of him selfishly loving her and leaving her overrode all thoughts of justification and acceptance. My muscles ached to launch me forward through the front door and find him to deliver the pain he has caused her in theses short months of their separation. But I knew that if I were to kill him for gentle creature that has unknowingly gained all my loyalty in a matter of minutes, I would only be hurting her more. Rest assured though, we would find them and it won't be pretty.

"Well my dear Bella, we thank you for sharing your story with us. We are now able to understand better if not fully the extent of the situation. Although I do express my deepest sympathy with your situation, I do wish to offer you a little hope," All attention was diverted from Bella to Anthony as he walked to her and gently cupped the palm of his hand to her cheek putting his words into action.

"All will be well in time my child. Try and look past this dark era of your life and try to live the coming days. Mark my words that when he comes back I don't think he would enjoy seeing you in the state that you are in now my dear. If anything live for the hope of seeing him again. We can help you find them BUT only when you are ready. But until then let us help you heal whatever heartache you possess and whatever loss you have experienced. Let us make you able to see him again. Most importantly let us make you family. I can speak on behalf of all of us that "inducting" you into the Reeds will be one of the best memories we all will have." Bella sat there for a few moments to let what Anthony said sink in before she shifted her gaze from the floor to his face. She gazed up at him and smiled at him showing nothing but adoration and love for him and the words he just proclaimed.

"Anthony. All of you. Thank you so much for understanding and for not judging me. I am more than happy to accept the induction to your family and the healing that would come along with it. I want nothing more than to be able to live like I once was. And trust me when I say that I will hold you to it to find him…when I'm ready. I'm sorry if I am proclaiming this so soon but I love you all already. Like family." The smile that illuminated on her face was unadulterated and true. Anthony then proceeded to kiss her on the forward and smiled triumphantly at the new addition to his house hold.

"Welcome to the family Isabella." He disengaged himself from our little ball and walked back to the chairs where he and Sarah sat previously. "Now that that is settled young one I feel it is only fair that we proceed in the same fashion. For it would not be fair to not completely entrust ourselves and our stories with you. Because I am the leader of this coven, it is appropriate that my story should be told first. Before go into depth Bella, I wish to tell you that initially my story it is not of a happy nature and I am sorry for what you may hear, but truth be told those less fortunate times accompany the life of a vampire and that of which my human self experienced beforehand. I was born August 30, 1603 in Florence. I was changed in 1630 at the age of 27,"

"My family was of a poorer decent than your average wealthy class. We had just enough to live comfortably. My family consisted of my mother, father and two siblings while my extended family branched out towards Venice. My child years passed by without complications as did my teenage years. It wasn't until I reached the age of adulthood that situations for precaution became more apparent. For a few years there had been word of an epidemic spreading throughout Europe but the Italians figured that the outbreak would cease or at the very least be controlled and confined by the time it reached us. You see the French and the Germans carried the plague into Mantua in 1629 during the Thirty Years War. It was originally a religious based confrontation between the Catholics and Protestants in the Roman Empire, but gradually evolved into a conflict over land that involved most of the European power holders. The Venetian troops then retreated into the northern and central parts of Italy. Little did they know that they had already been infected with disease, therefore exposing Italy's people to the outbreak. In October the plague had reached Milan and the city was being quarantined due to the carnival season came, the rules and regulations relaxed and it spread indefinitely. I have never hoped for a different outcome in my entire existence when news found its way into my city to inform us that in fact the plague has reached Italy."

"At that point in time it had barely reached the outer reaches of Italy and families began traveling farther down south to escape the diseased. At the time and naïve enough to believe that I could help everyone flee. After two weeks of waiting and of helping the neighbors around us pack their belongings, my family insisted that it was time for us to gather ourselves and make the trip to a town farther south and stay there until the epidemic was clear. I refused to travel and intractably argued my point on staying and traveling north to tend to the family that resided in the Venice area. Much to their trepidation they reluctantly gave me their blessing and departed the next day. Although I wish I did some things differently, I do not regret the decision I made years ago to stay behind, for I would not have had the opportunity to create what I have now." He glanced at each and every one of us emphasizing his point on how each of us has made a difference in his existence. There was nothing but love and acknowledgment gracing his features and topaz colored eyes.

"I traveled for a week up to Venice to help the remaining family members I had. All to my avail they had been long gone which gave me an advantage to work with. I helped as many people pack up and leave as soon as they could." A sad expression crossed his face and I knew exactly what part of the story was going to be bestowed on our ears.

"But were you able to get out of the northern Italy before you became infected right?" Bella hopefully asked.

"Ultimately the disease would not have been my undoing dear child, so no I didn't become infected with the disease but I cannot say that I left Venice alive either. I wandered the street s that early evening hoping to find more people to help and came up short but the empty houses. It came out of nowhere. This gentleman was inhumanely handsome. There was something very wrong though. My mind and body sensed it. For one, he was too properly dressed and his poise too elegant to be walking the streets where my aunt and uncles have lived. At the time I had wondered if he was lost which was highly unlikely considering the wealthier neighborhoods were ways away from this area of town. I ruled that one out quickly but suggested to myself that I not be rude, for I was raised to be anything but, and offer my assistance to him. The conversation started off easily.

'Hello sir may I be of any assistance to you?' I said politely as I walked closer and closer to him.

'Yes you can. I was looking for Alessandro Manyé and his family. You wouldn't happen to know where he went do you?'

'Actually they are my relatives. Is there anything in particular that you need from them?' What struck me odd was that he would single my relatives out of everyone else. Affirmation flickered in his eyes and quickly composed himself before he abruptly glided towards me with a wicked gleam in his eyes. It wasn't until he was face to face with me that I was able to see his features more clearly. His skin was so pale he looked dead. And his eyes. They were blood red. I knew my instincts were screaming at me to run but I couldn't find it in me to turn and expose myself further. I just stood there completely in shock at his appearance and with the color of his eyes. It was then that he somehow allowed me to break free of his trance and spoke the words that would ultimately be the death of me.

'Why yes, you see I came here as a favor BUT I suppose you will suffice.'

I never found out why he favored the company or my relatives but what I can tell you that I remember is the undeniable pain I felt after the initial shock of him biting me came. The pain was excruciating. My very being was being burned alive _I'm sorry Eric; I've failed to remember that she shouldn't worry of this at the moment. Please forgive me _…but enough of that. There is no need to think of that until the time has come Bella. Needless to say, I emerged from the burden of burning three days later and Enrico informed me of what I was. Vampire. He took me to hunt and it was then that I detested my existence. Taking the life of an innocent to sustain myself… In a fit of rage I immediately killed the man that created me. I hated him with every fiber of me being for making me into a monster. A monster that would always be insatiable for the blood of a human. A monster that would feed on the life of humans so that theirs would continue to function. As if I could stop. I would never be able too. It hit me beyond recognition then that I would never see my family again. For years I lost my sense of humanity and I fed on anyone that I would come across. I refuse to go into detail on the extent of those years Bella. I hope you can find it in you to understand. As of now I don't mention it for it is too hard to think of what I was before, but for the sake of introductions I am willing to give you a glimpse of what it was like for me,"

"At the time, I no longer cared that I once was the type to be compassionate towards all beings. For years the guilt ate away at my soul for the sins that I had committed. There came a point in time that I refused to satisfy my thirst and conform once again to killing. I believe I went a long as three months without feeding on humans. It wasn't until a few months later that word started spreading across Europe of a man that thought feeding on the blood of animals would be adequate enough to sustain ourselves that for the first time in 45 years I felt hope for the humanity I lost long ago. I felt hope for the person, the man that I could become and for the control I could bestow on the destiny I was dealt. I was determined. I immediately tested this man's custom and attacked the first animal I could find. It's not a sufficient as the blood of humans but it did satiate the burning in my throat and allowed me to regain control of my instincts. Switching to the vegetarian lifestyle had undoubtedly changed my mentality on this life style and eventually pieced me back to the Anthony I once was before the change. For the time being my soul was appeased but I became a rather lonely individual. I easily grew tired of Italy and embarked for England…"

The grin that Anthony wore only meant one thing.

"where my whole world changed."

_I also just couldn't resist… making Anthony from Italy :) I went to Rome for spring break three weeks ago and it was AWESOME. I really wouldn't mind going back or living there. The environment is different. The food is amazing. I must say, if you have the chance to go. GO. It is sooo worth the experience. It's beautiful and the people are friendly. Europe is beautiful. You'll love it. Trust me. Once again I must say how bad I feel for making you wait so long to get a chapter. It's no excuse, but I really want to get the history right in the stories I gave to my characters. Please bear with me. Thanks for reading my story guys. Really._


	5. Chapter Four: OLWCLF

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its fabulous characters. I only own the Reeds and Walter my Ipod._

_A/N: Well hello again :) Sorry for such the long wait. School and life have been really hectic lately. I am proud to say that all my studying and working my ass off paid off though, I made the dean's list. I just finished summer school, which will allow my ample time to update this story more often. Hopefully. Bear with me, RL is kicking my butt but chapter 5 is in progress so it shouldn't take too long to get posted._

_Playlist:_

_Blue Does- Blue October_

_Golden Slumbers- Beatles_

_Ruled by Secrecy- Muse_

_Quiet- Rachael Yamagata_

_Let Love In- Goo Goo Dolls_

_My Never- Blue October_

_Duet- Rachael Yamagata_

_Creep- Radiohead_

**Chapter Four: Our Love Will Catch Like Fire**

**Eric's Point of View**

"Where my whole world changed."

Anthony was nearly done with the telling of his story. He just needed to explain the doings in England, add Sarah into the equation and it was a done deal. I had heard his story millions of times, mentally and otherwise verbally and never once did I tire of Anthony's ability to graphically illustrate his love for Sarah and the time up to his meeting her.

It was a love that rivaled the love that characters experienced in the greatest novels of time. Although their love came along with a price, they never held what happened to them against one another. Its pure nature was enough to withstand the trials and tribulations that Sarah had to overcome as well as the criticism that Anthony endured at the time.

The clearing of Anthony's throat seemed to snap me out of my internal rambling. I looked up to find everyone eying me questionably. If I were still human I would have the slight traces of blushing splayed across my cheeks. It was rare that my attention was bestowed elsewhere, much less my thoughts. As a human I had an uncanny way of perfecting the ability to escape into my thoughts while keeping tabs on what anyone else was saying. As a vampire, of course, my actions were intensified. I gave them an impish smile which Anthony took as a confirmation to continue on with this story.

"Because it surely wasn't safe to travel with other humans during the daytime, I opted to swim to the shores of England. None the less, it was a pleasant experience of traveling. I never grew tired and was able to experience the sea life to its full extent," He paused mentally catching himself for rambling.

I rolled my eyes and coughed emphasizing that only he would think its absurd to waste time talking about how he enjoyed himself along the way. He gave me a small smirk and a hearty laugh acknowledging that he knew the reason for my actions. He continued with a smile on his face.

"I arrived to England and quickly made my way to London. I spent the majority of my time soaking up the culture that came along with being in a new country. At the time I knew only of the Italian tongue so I had to literally teach my self by listening to others and how they talked. Essentially English was by far the easiest language to learn."

"How many languages do you know Anthony?" Bella asked flabbergasted by the idea of knowing more than two languages.

"well dear, the vampire title calls for a person to move constantly, being the age that I am and the pretty large family I now have, we can hardly get away with staying at a place for longer than three years. Although from your personal experience I'm sure you know how it goes. I would have to say I know about seventeen languages."

"Yeah Bells if you ever need to learn a new language or if you need help with a language class, Dad here is the ultimate guru and can teach you in a jiffy." Isaac practically yelled with excitement. When it came to Isaac, excited was an understatement. We all knew what was coming next.

"Yeah Ike here would follow Anthony around like a lovesick puppy and beg him to teach him all the languages he knew. Isaac would then proceed to annoy the girls beyond the normal and threaten them in a different language. Needless to say, he had his fair share of butt whooping by both members of the opposite sex in this family." Will casually stated his piece like he was conducting a weather report. _Oops forgot he hates that name...not. _

"i am NOT Ike William," Isaac sneered in his direction. "They would mull over my statements for days too! It wasn't until they would go and ask Dad to translate what I was saying that they understood that I stretched their clothes and hid their favorite cars in the forests around the house. Although I'm technically twenty years old, I was grounded for a few weeks and was banned from the house by the girls for two days, only to return to the room that I shared with Anna that all MY clothes were missing."

He huffed remembering coming home and immediately noticing the smug faces of Anna and Maddie and automatically growing suspicious of their nonchalant behavior. Will began snickering which evolved into full out laughing once Anthony and Anna joined him.

"You know I love you sweetheart, but you did deserve it." Sarah tried to be the diplomatic one but could hold in her feminine chuckles. At this point Isaac knew he was being openly made fun of and began wringing his hands at his sides and attempting to think about happy thoughts and determined not to let it get to him in front of Bella and scare her by lunging at Will for bringing up the topic.

"Do I want to know?" Bella asked cautiously. She looked over at me to gauge my reaction to my sibling's actions. I merely shook my head and smiled at her to tell her that it was ok and it would be worth listening to. Anna and Maddie began hysterically laughing and both yelled out that the same time.

"We hung some of his clothes on the trees around the house with a clue written in a different language telling him where the remaining of his clothing would be around the town we vacated," By this point Maddie took over the explanation.

"Yeah there was also this really old lady that loved him and would frequently ask Anthony for Isaac's assistance to mow the grass and do chores around her house. Being the gentleman he is he never refused her and vice verse. So Anna and I asked her if she could do us a favor and wash his clothes because our wash machine "didn't work". She obliged and when he got his last clue to go to Ms. Ludwig's house for the remaining clothes, she opened the door and asked him if he wanted his underwear folded and organized by colors!"

the whole room burst into laughter while Isaac cringed at the memory of Ms. Ludwig folding his underwear. "I was mortified!" He wailed to Bella.

She was openly laughing at him and she truly looked beautiful in that moment. Despite the fact that she was underweight, needed to sleep and was in serious need of emotional healing. I vowed to make her laugh for the rest of the time that I would know her.

"Wow Ike, I guess you did deserve it," she concluded. Isaac groaned both out loud and mentally at the mundane usage of his nickname by the newest member of the family. "what else did you do in England Anthony?"

We were all preoccupied with Isaac's mortification that we completely forgot about the story we were previously listening to.

"Well Bella, along with a new country to learn from came new struggles and new troubles to deal with. I had learned the ropes of survival early on in my life as vampire so you could never be too careful when dealing with new places. Luckily for me London proved to be quiet for our kind. I never encountered problems during my early years in London. I was often called crazy for the meal plan I consumed but otherwise I never dealt with anything horrendous."

The extent in this particular part of the story was always left unsaid, well at least until Bella is more comfortable with us. We had no reason to scare her if not needed. In the beginning it was quite hard for him. He did have to kill one of our kind at one point.

He was roaming the streets in the late evening while he faintly heard muffled screams coming from a dark alley. He came across a woman draining a man of his life. Never would he get involved with other dealings but at this point in time he was pro preservation of human life and decided to intervene.

The woman became very defensive of her prey as we usually are when feeding, and momentarily forgetting her blood lust and lunging at him. Being newly re-energized with the blood from the human she was draining she attempted to kill him. Being experienced in age and fighting, Anthony was able to surpass the woman's strength and agility and killed her in an act of self defense.

By the time he was able to finish her off the mans blood had already been infused with the venom and began the process of transformation. Trying to quiet his screaming Anthony quickly departed with the man and explained to him what he was turning into. He stayed by the mans side throughout the three days it took to fully become vampire.

Anthony took the man under his wings, taught him the ways of this life, the ways of the vegetarian diet, but the man never wanted to learn. His rebellion coupled with his infancy caused him to go on a rampage and nearly massacred twenty people in under two days.

At that point, Anthony saw no way to control him so with a heavy heart he chose to destroy him. To this day he blames himself for not getting there in time to save the man from the vampire who changed him.

Never dealing with anything horrendous was a severe understatement.

"I was walking around the city on a cloudy morning. It had been a while since the clouds covered the sun. judging by the darkness of the day it was expected to rain. Not long after my revelation it began pouring and eventually flooded the streets making the walkways slippery and hazardous. I found purchase in a spot that was covered by a canopy until the rain died down enough for me to keep walking."

Immediately after the latter of his sentences were spoken everyone perked up and anticipated the coming events of his story. A Grateful smile lit up Anthony's face. _To think where I would be if I hadn't come across her that day. Where would we all be if our lives weren't destined to cross that day? God where would she be?_

"There was this woman that was running across on the other side of the street. Presumably to get out of the rain. She didn't notice the ledge signaling the end of the walkway and ended up tripping and falling into the street. I watched on to see if anyone would help the woman that was still on the floor.

"I was a little taken back by unwillingness of the gentlemen that were walking around her and avoiding in offering their assistance to her. I took it upon my self to leave my perch and walked over to personally help her up from the floor."

Memories began to flood my mind with Anthony's obvious remembrance of the events.

"_Excuse me miss, may I be of any assistance to you?" he offered knelt in front of her while addressing her and politely offering her his hand to take. _

_As soon as their hands were clasped he couldn't help but feel it was right for to be in his presence. It wasn't until that she took his hand that she looked up and revealed the most beautiful shade of blue that were her eyes. A blue so perfect that he compared it to the stained glass he so frequently saw being crafted for the basilicas and churches in Italy. _

_She had a beauty to her that could only be described as delicate and gentle. Her complexion was nearly flawless in the uneven light of the cloudy day that he could hardly imagine how magnificent she would be during a normal day where the sun's rays would capture every highlight of her soft blonde hair and illuminate her pale complexion leaving rose tinted cheeks in its wake. Her smile was captivating and alluring that he couldn't help but drown in the depth of her dimples and expressions._

_One look at her and he was completely enraptured by her. He wanted to know everything there was to know about this woman. Everything about her drew him in...in the most delightful of ways._

"_Thank you." she timidly threw out. He stood up immediately bringing her up along with him. He made sure that she was able to stand on her own. After the quick evaluation to ensure she was fine he still had not let go of her hand and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He eventually did because he didn't want to seem rude._

"_Would it be fine if I accompany you to your destination to ensure you don't fall again?" He knew it was wrong of him to interact on such a level with a human, but he was so starved of attention that he couldn't help but seize the opportunity and take advantage of it. He knew it was also wrong of him to impose himself on her company by using her fall against her, but again he couldn't just leave this meeting without at least knowing her name._

"_That would be lovely sir, thank you again for assisting me when no other did. May you be so kind as to tell me your name so I can properly thank you."_

_He knew he shouldn't be getting involved, but even if his life depended on it he would never deny her anything she were to ask of him. It was in this moment that he inevitably felt some sort of internal switch come undone and he threw all caution to the wind. He felt an enormous amount of love swell in his dead heart for this creature that he helped. Vampire secrecy be damned. He knew this woman was destined for him and much as he was for her. _

_He had found his mate._

_And Although she didn't know it yet, so did she._

"_My name is Anthony Reed, and yours would be?"_

"_Sarah Ingleton sir. Once again I thank you for your kindness and assistance."_

_Sarah...he thought. What a beautiful name._

The meeting of Sarah and Anthony always left a warm feeling inside chest. Although there relationship as human and vampire was tinged with bittersweet memories, there first interaction is the epitome of love at first sight.

Bella sat stunned for a while after Anthony explained how they met before a smile graced her lips.

"That was beautiful Anthony." There was sincerity and reverence for the man in front of her in her statement.

Anthony gazed lovingly at his lover and best friend, "It hasn't been easy, but needless to say here we are today still in as much love as we were back then. Although I had a hand in her transformation it isn't my place to go into detail on the events that led up to it. I'll trust that Sarah, in her own time, will further explain her story to you.

"But at this time, why don't we give you a tour of our home before it gets any later and your father realizes that you weren't at school today."

Bella thanked us all again for our hospitality and thanked Anthony and Sarah for a glimpse into their pasts. It wasn't until everyone descended the staircase to get the tour along way that Sarah pulled Bella aside to assure her that she knew what she was going through.

_She'll understand more once I tell her the rest of my story. In the meantime Eric, we have to keep reassuring her that the boy loves her._

"Bella, I know you cant possibly think I understand what your going through, but I assure you that Edward's reaction is simply his way of loving you all the more."

"I don't know Sarah." Bella said with uncertainty.

"Sweetheart, believe me I know." Sarah took an unneeded breath.

"He left me once."

_A/N: Read and Review. :) Songs will be posted on my profile later. Thanks for reading guys and seriously... thanks for sticking around. Like I said in the first authors note. Chapter 5 is in the works :)_


End file.
